Warriors: Destiny
by Floodedmoon
Summary: Young Rainkit is born to RiverClan. She grows up, like all the others, unaware to the lurking danger.As she progresses from kit to apprentice to warrior, what things will she learn? Who will she meet? Are the rouges outside the Clan more than just badluck
1. A New Life

Warriors: Destiny

Chapter 1: A New Life

By: Floodedmoon

Comments: FM: Oh, sorry I've been gone a while. Anyway I think I'm gonna try a Warriors fanfiction…..it's my first.  Cheesy title I know…sorry

It's been a while for our Clans, our new home, and all the problems it has given us. All of our problems have been solved, and now, all we leaders want is peace.

Deep in RiverClan's territory the sun rises. A new day dawns for the sleek, well-fed cats of RiverClan. Mist rolls off the rocks and rises out of the rivers and pond. RiverClan gathers to meet the newest arrival, the single kit of the litter. Born on this misty leaf-bare, she squints her eyes and mews complaints from lack of sight. The first to enter is Mistystar, recently appointed Clan leader.

"Good morning Hazelwood." Mistystar purred. Seating herself beside the queen.

"Mistystar, good morning." Hazelwood replied dipping her head respectfully. She looked down and pulled her kit closer.

"My what an adventurous one we have there!" Mistystar exclaimed. As the kit flopped aside and batted at her mothers tail.

Hazelwood flicked her tail impatiently as the kit bit down on her mothers tail. "Yes she'll be a handful." Hazelwood said giving a small sigh.

Mistystar shifted before she continued, "Have you chosen a name for her?"

Hazelwood looked over her kit, a small smoky, silver-gray kit, with black paws and a white tipped tail. Her bright eyes gleamed a brilliant icy blue. Hazelwood stopped a minute to think. "Rainkit, that'll be her name." Hazelwood nodded knowing she picked a good name.

"Rainkit, a very well chosen name." Mistystar replied with a purr. Mistystar brought herself off the ground and nodded her farewell to Hazelwood; with her tail upright she left, giving the okay for the other warriors to enter in.

As the warriors, apprentices, elders, and the deputy came by to see the new kit. Rainkit began to react to sights and sounds. She squealed her enjoyment as she picked out new scents and figures. Still she was blind and mistakenly she wandered off. Suddenly, Rainkit's joy suddenly turned to fear. She was lost in a tangle of scents, unable to pick out her mothers. Rainkit felt the teeth of a familiar scent sink into her scruff. Instantly she relaxed, she recognized her mother. Rainkit flopped around on the ground, crawling about her mother's stomach and pouncing on her tail. By now most of the cats had left and Hazelwood and Rainkit were left alone. Rainkit yawned and stretched. She lay down at her mother's side and slowly fell asleep.

Weeks later the sun rose on the damp fields of RiverClan camp. Rainkit, now able to see scampered out of the nursery. Today was her first day out, and her first day of sight. Rainkit's blue eyes widened as she looked about her surroundings. Hazelwood sat outside the nursery too, keeping a close eye on her rambunctious kit. A leaf darted past Rainkit. Instinctively she crouched low and pounced on it. She let the moment of victory boil through her. However, she was cut off at the feeling of weight pushing down on her right flank. Duskkit, a friend of hers and Goldenheart's kit, had pounced on her side.

"Come on Rainkit! Let's fight!" Duskkit challenged.

"Alright if you want to lose!" Rainkit mocked as she twisted around and leapt at Duskkit. "Ha!" Rainkit laughed as she bowled him over. Duskkit and Rainkit continued to laugh as they tackled each other over. Hazelwood watched as the two kits went at it. Another cat strode over and sat beside Hazelwood.

"Hazelwood, nice day isn't it!" the warm voice called.

"Yes, it is nice Goldenheart."

"My those two are such handfuls."

"Indeed." Hazelwood commented as Rainkit cuffed the ear of the dusty black tom.

"Rainkit and Duskkit both remind me of Wildheart, don't you think?"

Hazelwood was quiet for a minute.

"Oh my I'm sorry! I shouldn't bring that up." Goldenheart apologized.

"No I'm sorry, you're okay." Hazelwood continued. A scene was rushing through her mind. Wildheart, her quiet, ambitious first kit. That nightmare flashed through her mind. The battle fought, and the blood spilled. Wildheart had died during the battle, she herself had been there. Through the mass of heaving cats, she had saw her own son pushed over the edge of the cliff, falling into water. She never was able to find him. Wildheart's shriek rang in her head. Shaking away her thoughts, she focused back on her own kits. A few other kits had joined the mock battle. Suddenly, something caught Hazelwood's eye. She felt as if a pair of eyes were staring her down. Something she could not see. Hazelwood flatted her ears to her head, looking frantically for whatever it was. Giving up on her search, Hazelwood looked back at her kit. No matter how much Hazelwood tried to forget, she felt the peering eyes burn into her pelt. Hazelwood felt a sense of dread, something for the future she couldn't quite see.

End Chapter One

FM: Weeeeeee all done. Well please tell me what you think!


	2. The Apprenticing

Warriors: Destiny

Chapter 2: The Apprenticing

By Floodedmoon

Reviews (by my adoring fans XD)

Kidate: Thanks for the review buddy! I'm hoping to actually go somewhere with this!

Rainkit bounding around her mother, hobbling around like a blind kitten. Hazelwood snapped her jaw impatiently as Rainkit rammed into her side. "Rainkit calm down!" Her mother teased.

"Hurry mom or we'll be late!" Rainkit protested stubbornly.

"Rainkit they wouldn't start the apprenticing without you!" Hazelwood laughed at her kits inability to wait. Rainkit instantly sat down, trying to look as if her mother's statements were false. "Well as long as your sitting so quietly, let me fix your fur." Her mother said inching toward her daughter. Rainkit got a disgusted look on her face and wrenched backward.

"No mother I'm clean I promise!" Rainkit exclaimed not wanting to be groomed.

"Nonsense! You look like you haven't given yourself a cleaning since you were born!" Her mother argued back. Rainkit tried to squirm away, but her mother had her backed up. She let her rough, pink tongue sweep away the dirt and straighten out Rainkit's hair. "There you're done!"

"Finally!" Immediately Rainkit scampered out to the clearing. All the RiverClan cats were gathering in a spot near the low rock where Mistystar would make her announcements. Rainkit had already sat at the base of the rock, and Mistystar had just finished calling the other cats over. Hazelwood made her way to the frontline, as any proud mother should. Up next her though was another proud looking warrior. Hazelwood figured he was her mentor. It was a good choice. The white tom with cloudy blue eyes was perfect for Rainkit, he was younger and energetic, but he was strong-willed and would be able to keep Rainkit in line. Hazelwood silently agreed with Mistystars choice in her head. Mistystars yowl to call the meeting broke her thoughts. Mistystar went through the apprenticing ceremony.

"Rainkit are you ready to be an apprentice?" Mistystar asked.

"Yes." Rainkit answered with full confidence.

"Skyfur, you are young and energetic, yet you are strong willed, train this young apprentice in the way of the warrior code."

Skyfur nodded and walked up to Rainkit and touched noses. Rainkit returned the gesture.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Rainpaw." Mistystar finished. A moment later Mistystar broke up the meeting and went to congratulate Rainpaw. Soon after many other cats came to congratulate her. Rainpaw couldn't help but notice they other apprentices weren't there. That made Rainpaw feel a bit crestfallen. However, Rainpaw wouldn't show it. She stalked to the apprentices den with her tail held proudly. To her surprise all the apprentices leapt out at her as she entered, tackling her to the floor.

"SURPRISE!" the apprentices shouted together. Rainpaw was genuinely surprised. Among the apprentices were her friends Duskpaw, who had been made an apprentice before her, the two identical cats Reedpaw and Mintpaw, along with some others, Finchpaw, Heatherpaw and Thornpaw. The apprentices gave Rainpaw a thorough greeting, before they sauntered off to their moss beddings. Rainpaw picked out a fresh pile put there for her by the apprentices. Rainpaw picked at the moss, being sure to get all the water out, before she curled up tight in a ball and slept.

The next morning a chilly dawn rose over the RiverClan camp. Rainpaw realized with a jolt that she had over slept. She got up and dashed out of the den. Only then did she realized that she had only thought she was late. It was very early morning; the last lingering essence of night was slowly fading away. Rainpaw relaxed her fur; she was about to head out back to the den when she had a tingling feeling in her paws. Rainpaw turned around fast in time to see a thin black shape of a cat. It stared curiously at her, unmoving. Rainpaw instincts told her to attack, but her feet felt rooted. Only after a few minutes of staring eye to eye was Rainpaw able to move. Instantly she sprung up, claws outstretched. Instead of claws finding fur, she found herself falling into mist. There was nothing left of the shadow. It had predicted her move and left, or it possibly was just hiding. Rainpaw was sure it had left, because she didn't have the strange tingling in her paws. Rainpaw walked shakily off toward the den. Was it sheer coincidence that she had woken up, or had her feelings awaken her to the intruder? Who was the cat? Why its presence fill her with dread, but at the same time familiarity? Rainpaw was too tired to even think over these questions now. At this time she was in her bed, falling into another sleep. The image of the strange cat had left her mind, and Rainpaw wanted it that way.


	3. Rouges

Warriors: Destiny

Chapter 3: Rouges

By: Floodedmoon

Reviews

Tawneyspots: Thank you very much. Yeah I kinda just realized how common the name Rain really was…oh well life goes on

Morning light flooded the shelter of the apprentice's den. Rainpaw eagerly darted out, but instantly she stopped. Her paws shook, and her eyes flew open. Would she see the same cat she saw earlier that morning? To Rainpaw's relief, the camp was bustling with regular chores. Her paws stopped shaking and her fur relaxed. "Okay I'm not seeing things this time." Rainpaw sighed relieved. She noticed that the fresh-kill pile had been restocked, and kits were bounding around playing. Rainpaw felt a surge of pride as she remembered that just yesterday she had moved up to the ranks of an apprentice. Rainpaw trotted to the center of the camp to find Skyfur seated up at the front waiting for her.

"Are you ready." He asked in a calm demeanor.

"I was born ready!" Rainpaw retorted back.

"Then lets go." He smiled, as he flick his tail and departed out of the camp. Rainpaw followed excitedly behind.

"So what will you teach me today?"

"I'll teach you to fish, the clan needs food for the up coming leaf-bare."

"What! Even kits know how to fish! I should be learning how to fight and tear enemies apart!" Rainpaw protested.

"You'll learn soon enough that the warrior code isn't just about fighting." Skyfur purred in amusement. Rainpaw shook her head stubbornly as she followed Skyfur to the riverbank near ThunderClan's territory. Skyfur stopped suddenly and crouched low. "What do you smell?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Fish, ThunderClan cats…and… ROUGES!" Rainpaw hissed, dropping low as her mentor did.

"Right." Skyfur replied, flattening his ears and creeping towards a hiding spot, nearest the scent. Skyfur and Rainpaw ducked under some water mint and cattails. Rainpaw instantly tracked the scent of crowfood to a small mass of cats, sitting just opposite in ThunderClan territory.

"Why are they in ThunderClan territory? Is ThunderClan taking in rouges?" Rainpaw whispered.

"I doubt that, look over there." Skyfur said, shoving his nose into the bushes near the rouges. Two ThunderClan cats sat crouched in the bush, their tails lashed back and forth, their eyes looked hostile and unhappy. One cat was a dark flecked, amber-eyed she-cat, obviously older than the other. The second cat, was smaller, an apprentice probably. She had a red colored pelt with black paws and a white muzzle. There was no doubt what her name was.

A movement caught Rainpaw's eye. The rouges had gotten up and moved, they dashed out of ThunderClan territory, out into the distance. Only then did Skyfur relaxed and stand up. Rainpaw followed his lead. The ThunderClan cats seemed to have noticed too. They leapt out from their bush and met up with the RiverClan cats in the place where the rouges left.

"Good morning Barkpelt." Skyfur dipped his head to the other warrior.

"It would be better if those rouges hadn't shown up." Barkpelt replied darkly.

"Quite right, is this your apprentice?"

"Yes, this is Foxpaw." Barkpelt answered, her eyes glimmering with pride. Foxpaw sat upright with her chest out in a proud position, bowing respectfully to the warriors. "I suppose that silver-gray one is your apprentice?"

"As a matter of fact yes, this is Rainpaw." Skyfur answered, gesturing to Rainpaw, who seemed to be more interested in playing with a cricket.

"Hey." Rainpaw said briefly, leaving her prey and bowing to the other warrior, and smiling at the apprentice. Foxpaw gave Rainpaw a curt nod and continued to listen to the two warriors talk. Rainpaw frowned, disappointed in the apprentices reaction. _This cat doesn't sound too fun. _Rainpaw thought. Another voice broke Rainpaw's thoughts.

"Rainpaw lets go back to camp and tell Mistystar." Skyfur nodded toward the ThunderClan cats before he and Rainpaw disappeared into the ferns.

"Skyfur what happened?"

"I'm not sure Rainpaw." Skyfur confessed.

Rainpaw nodded as she arrived through the reeds that marked RiverClan territory. To Rainpaw, life seemed to be moving too slow for there to be a potential problem going on. Then again it could just be rouges, rouges usually are only a threat if they steal prey, and these ones didn't. Rainpaw was almost positive Mistystar would tell them just to keep an eye out for another rouge spotting or even scenting. Rainpaw saw Skyfur trot towards Mistystars den and entered. Moments later Mistystar appeared and hopped up on the rock to announce a meeting. Mistystar spoke the words to call a meeting.

"Cats of RiverClan, Skyfur has informed me that they have seen rouges just outside out territory, if anyone else sees even one report it to me immediately." With that Mistystar broke up the meeting. Rainpaw knew that that was what Mistystar would say, but she was surprised to see the shocked murmurs that rippled through the mass of cats. Rainpaw turned to walk towards the apprentices den for some sleep. However Rainpaw found herself frozen in her steps again. Her paws tingled, and Rainpaw turned quickly around to see what irked her senses. Rainpaw turned quick enough to see a lithe shape of a shadowy cat before it seemed to just vanish. Rainpaw felt a shudder surge through her pelt, Rainpaw tried to ignore what she saw and went straight for the nursery instead of the den.


	4. Foxpaw

Warriors: Destiny

By: Floodedmoon

Chapter 4: Foxpaw

Reviews

Tigerfrost: Thank you for your comment

Rainpaw got out bright and early. She quickly stretched and looked around. Not another cat had awoken yet. Rainpaw smiled as she dashed for the exit. Rainpaw wanted to get in some early hunting today to prove to Skyfur she could hunt on her own.

The sun was just a sliver on the horizon; a shadowy light broke the darkness as it peered over the hills. Rainpaw ran through dewy grass and sand. Rainpaw skidded to a halt as she reached the stream.

"Alright time to get started." Rainpaw smiled. She crouched low to the ground, this way her body wouldn't lurch and scare away the fish. A glint of scales crossed Rainpaw's eye, and without hesitating she scooped it out. The fish floundered helplessly for a second before Rainpaw finished it off with a quick bite. She continued this process until she had two more fish. Rainpaw smiled at her success.

A rustle in the bushes in ThunderClan territory caught Rainpaw's attention. A cat with a red, white and black pelt came out. It was the apprentice Rainpaw met yesterday, Foxpaw.

"What are you doing up so early?" The ThunderClan cat asked.

"What does it look like? I'm fishing."

"Why so early?"

"Well, to prove to my mentor I can hunt by myself."

"What does he treat you like a kit?" Foxpaw continued.

"No." Rainpaw protested. She wasn't entirely comfortable with a cat from another Clan interrogating her.

"Well then why so early?"

Rainpaw realized these questions and her answers defeated all reason for her getting up so early to hunt. _Why did I get up so early?_ Rainpaw asked herself. Surely now it seemed she didn't want to prove herself, and her mentor didn't treat her like a baby…so why? "I guess I just wanted some time to hunt alone, I don't always need someone at my side telling me how to hunt right!" Rainpaw growled, getting tired of the ThunderClan member for even talking to her in the first place.

Foxpaw just shrugged, "Well whatever you say then, I best be getting along, I need to pick up my prey and head back to camp," the apprentice nodded, padding on.

"Yeah goodbye," Rainpaw muttered, turning around and stalking off towards the camp.

As she walked she noticed a change in surroundings, there was something new adrift, a new scent. Rainpaw's pelt stood on end and she unsheathed her claws. "Come on out Duskpaw, I can smell you," she hissed playfully.

A rustle whisked across the reeds a few feet ahead, and a dark pelted cat leapt out bowling Rainpaw over. Rainpaw kicked her hind legs up throwing off the attacker. She leaped up and took a swing for his ear. "Duskpaw! Don't attack me! Plus I spotted you before you even attacked," Rainpaw sniffed.

"Yeah but I still knocked you over!" Duskpaw mewed amused, "besides you furball, I have news for you." The blue-eyed tom said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" the she-cat whispered back.

"Mistystar announced who would be going to the Gathering tonight, and you and I were both picked to go!" Duskpaw exclaimed.

Rainpaw's icy eyes brightened, "Really?! Well in that case I better get going back to camp for some rest!"

"Yeah same here."

Rainpaw skidded off in the sand with Duskpaw right behind her.

End

Author Notes

FM: Hooray for pointless chapters! Well it did introduce a new character and stuff but yeah. Thanks to all who reviewed and I'll see you in chapter 5!


End file.
